1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power amplifiers, and more particularly to radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers employing high voltage and high power metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET).
2. Description of Related Art
High-power RF amplifiers adapted to operate over a range of 1-60 MHz without tuning have typically employed vacuum tubes. It would be desirable to provide a high-power RF amplifier for operation over a range of 1-60 MHz, and which employs a minimum number of MOSFET transistors instead of vacuum tubes.